This section deals with the planning and evaluation processes in place at the Chao Family Comprehensive Cancer Center. The Cancer Center's Program Planning and Evaluation activities are divided into two major categories: External Review and Internal Review. The Cancer Center seeks critiques, guidance, and advice from external sources. Such forms of external review include: 1) the regular annual meeting of the Cancer Center's External Scientific Advisory Board, and 2) ad hoc translational consultant advisors, who provide scientific and technical expertise to specific Research Programs as multidisciplinary organ-site activities. These reviews, frequently occur in the setting of day-long research retreats, represents a major vehicle that the Cancer Center uses to enhance and facilitate interdisciplinary, multidisciplinary, and transdisciplinary interactions. The mechanisms in place for overall internal review consist of the following committees: Executive Committee, Program Leaders Committee, Director's Clinical Council, and the Chancellor's Advisory Committee. Additionally, the Cancer Center organizes regular retreats designed to stimulate interdisciplinary research opportunities and conducts regular assessments of research progress, interactions, membership participation, and future directions of the Research Programs. Special recurring activities include translational organ-site directed retreats and annual administrative and Cancer Center-wide scientific research retreats.